t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ThunderClan
Ebonypaw finished grooming his pelt. Cringing at the aftertaste of mud, he spat angrilly. The tom staggered with his paws, shaking out his fur as it gleamed. Great, now it has to get wet again! ''He puffed as he dashed across the soggy Camp, his eyes flickering over to the wet fresh-kill pile. ''Eh, at least there is something to eat. ''He picked out the prey on the bottom of the pile, rejoicing that it was dry he hurried back to his den to eat his meal. Ripple of MoonClan 02:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC) *The sun finally dips over the horizon as the rain begins to calm slightly, but still heavy sheets fall. Fox scent wafts over the camp.* Falcongaze smiled. "He sees the benefits of being first to the kill." He smiled again and decided that Coalfeather needed kill. He got up out of his soggy nest and padded into the soaking rain. He picked the bottom and brought it over to the queen. "Hello Coalfeather. I decided that's you needed something to eat." He gently set the prey down and watched the kits. "They',re beautiful aren't they." ~Falcongaze *The rain begins to subside, slowing to a small drizzle. The dark clouds have fully passed over, the clouds that remain a mere mist.* Featherstar had waited patiently for the rain to stop. After retrieving herself some fresh-kill, she had sat back in her den and watched the sky until it stopped. Now she left, padding out slowly before tasting the air. She quickly leapt up to the top of the high rock, and let out her usual clan meeting call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock." She yowled. After waiting for the cats to gather, she continued on. "I have decided that we will go after that fox now, instead of waiting for Ebonypaw to be trained. Ebonypaw will no longer be joining us." She looked down at the apprentice, an apology lacing her eyes. "I am sorry, but you will have many other chances to prove yourself to us, when you are more trained. I will be taking Stormstrike and Falcongaze. Longfur, you are in charge of the camp until I have returned. You will not be joining us because it is very clear that you are pregnant now, your fur hides it normally." She looked over the drenched cats before leaping off the high rock. She padded over to Stormstrike, "you know where the fox lives, so you will be leading us there."-Featherstar Ebonypaw let out a disappointed snort. The fox situation was the most interesting thing that ever happened to him, and now he's not allowed to go. The tom ruffled out his glossy pelt, stalking away with his tail held high. - Coalfeather blinked up at Falcongaze, shaking her head. "I've eaten, I think Longfur might want it." She mewed, nudging the prey back to the tom. At his comment, she purred, nuzzling her kits' foreheads. "They truly are." Coalfeather boasted, flicking her ear towards Falcongaze. Ripple of MoonClan 22:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike was slightly daze as his leader called a meeting and later started speaking with him. The black-and-white tom shook out his fur, blinking his eyes to clear up his sleepiness, as he had been in the middle of a nap when his leader awoke him. When Featherstar mentioned finding the fox, he immediately awoke and leaped to his paws, his head held high. "Yes ma'am, I certainly do know where it is. I'll happily lead you and our deputy to it." Stormstrike responded, stretching out his hind legs as he exited the warrior's den.'Silverstar' 02:30, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit began yawning for a while, staring out of the nursery exit. As the rain began to slow, the small she-kit grew drowsy, eventually curling up in her mother's fur and closing her eyes, letting herself fall asleep. ~Dewkit Thicketkit had already fallen asleep. -- Thicketkit Falcongaze nodded. "Alright. I have to go." He padded next to Ebonypaw, sitting down. "I'm sorry. I promise we'll train later/" the deputy's fur had fluffed a little from drying.~Falcongaze Ebonypaw puffed, his ears flattening in annoyance. He scrunched up his muzzle and lashed his tail in the chilly air. "Good. I'm expecting that extra battle-training." He meowed in a matter-of-fact tone. Ebonypaw turned, lashing out with his front paws. He twitched his whiskers as he added, "I'm going to shred any cat's pelt who dare enters our territory." The tom smirked and examined his unsheathed claws. - Coalfeather snoozed along with her kits, her flank rising and dropping as the new day arrived. Ripple of MoonClan 22:33, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar called over to Falcongaze from the log entrance. "Hurry, up, we haven't got any time to waste." She looked back at Stormstrike, signaling with a nod for him to begin to lead the way.-Featherstar Falcongaze nodded. "Three hours for make up battle training." He hurried to the entrance. "Alright Featherstar. Just a little note to my apprentice. I had to give him extra training." ~Falcongaze Once he received the leader's ok, Stormstrike turned towards the camp exit, ruffling his fur as he prepared to head out. The ground was still a little muddy, but that didn't make a difference, he remembered where the fox den was located. The black and white tom took off at near-run, looking back to make sure his fellow Clanmates followed as his paws thundered against the ground, mud splashing at his pelt slightly. He was pleased that it was no longer raining, though the fox-scent had been washed away. Again, it wouldn't make a difference.'Silverstar' 00:50, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Ebonypaw sighed, even though it had stopped raining and he was exhausted, he wanted to go out of Camp. ''Maybe I could catch a glimpse of that fox... Maybe even fight it off! ''Mischeviously smiling, the white-furred tom pelted across the clearing. ''I'll prove Falcongaze that I am already a warrior! ''Cautiously padding out of the Entrance, the apprentice dashed into the ferns, keeping low as he crept forward. He located the Patrol's fresh scent, twitching his whiskers as he heard voices. Ripple of MoonClan 01:04, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Featherstar chased after Stormstrike, her steps as silent as the soft breeze. She leapt over the puddles of mud. She always hated mud, and avoided it at all costs.-Featherstar Stormstrike continued along, looking a little confused as he couldn't quite hear his leader. Did she not tag along? He gazed over his shoulder only to flinch in surprise to see Featherstar on his paws. The surprised warrior returned his gaze to the horizon, quickening his pace.'Silverstar' 01:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ''I shouldn't... ''Ebonypaw thought guiltily, his ears flattening to his skull. The tom backed away and leaped into the mud puddles, the mire splattering onto his sides. Sneering, he pelted into the woods, his tail whisking behind him. Ebonypaw paused, his attention flickering over to a bird song. He padded forward, his neck craned to the canopy. The white-furred apprentice spotted a brown bird perched high in a tree, its beak fused in a bird song. Wiggling his haunches, Ebonypaw crept forward towards the tree. ''Falcongaze will definitely more proud of this! ''Ripple of MoonClan 02:09, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Longfur padded around camp awkwardly, not knowing what to do now that she was in charge at the moment. She decided to check on Birchseeker to see if he needed any help. "Hello, Birchseeker." She meowed politely as she invited herself into his den. "Do you want any help gathering suppl--" She cut herself off, deciding that it would be better to just stay in camp. "Nevermind. So how are you?"-Longfur *Fox scent filled the air around Featherstar, Stormstrike and Falcongaze. Suddenly the fox leapt out of the bushes, bowling over the running Stormstrike with strong paws, hitting him hard in th ribs. The foxes claws left deep scratches along Stormstrike's side.* Featherstar had smelled the fox before it attacked, but had been unable to pinpoint exactly where it was until it knocked over Stormstrike. With a loud battle cry, she leapt at the fox, claws oustretched. She landed squarly on his shoulders, digging her claws in deep and biting down on its ear.-Featherstar She nodded a greeting to Longfur, responding to his unfinished sentence, "Yes, I would like to get more supplies but it seems like that is very unlikely at the moment. Thank you for considering it." He sat and licked his white paw, giving off a sigh, "I am not in the best of moods though, and the fox is making me worried." His eyes reflected some frustration but worry was also there. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 12:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze hissed and strangled the fox off of Stormsyrike. Ignoring the gore, he hissed at it. Unfazed, the fox snarled and scrambled at the deputy. His shriek filled the air as the clamping jaws bit down hard on his spine. He tried with his last amount of strength to push it off and bite its hind leg before collapsing to the ground in pain and exhaustion. The fox snarled, but ignored him and turned to Featherstar. (Dark... Only the external force, me, can control these things. Do not control the fox please. Although because you are going on vacation and have told us you will be inactive, I see you setting up a situation, so I will keep what you put and add on.)Whitestar 19:22, April 24, 2015 (UTC) *The fox shook wildly to free itself of Featherstar, then charged at Falcongaze. Biting down hard on his spine, the fox continued to shake Falcongaze back and forth violently. The fox threw him to the ground, unconscious, before launching itself back at Featherstar, snapping it jaws at her wildly.* Featherstar yowled as she was thrown off of the fox, landing hard on her side. The wind had been knocked out of her for a few seconds, and she struggled slightly to regain herself. She slowly got up before realizing the fox was once again charging at her. She quickly pelted forward, sliding underneath the fox, causing it to run right past her. She dropped down into a crouch, waiting for Stormstrike before moutning another assault.-Featherstar *The fox skidded to a halt as Featherstar disappeared. When it had come to a full stop, it spun around, confused.* Coalfeather blinked as she woke up, her eyes heavy and bleary with sleep. Gently parting from her snoozing kits, she shook out her fur, sitting back on her haunches to groom her chest fur. The queen gave it a few licks before twisting around to lap at her knotted spine fur. ''Look at me, I'm sitting here with these kits doing nothing while my clanmates get shredded by a fox. ''Coalfeather shuddered and peered down at her kits, sighing. Ripple of MoonClan 21:46, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Longfur looked at Birchseeker with soft eyes, understanding his feelings. "Yeah, me too. I hope nothing bad happens to any of them." Longfur gave a quick look towards the entrance before flinching slightly, a low groan escaping her. "Ow!"-Longfur Stormstrike regained his strength, rising to his paws once more, thankful that he had thicker fur to keep him fairly protected, unlike other cats who had thin fur and suffered greater wounds. The bi-colored warrior bared his fangs before shaking out his pelt, leaping at the fox and letting his claws sink into it's hind legs, hoping to knock it off balance so he and his leader could pummel it some more.'Silverstar' 02:54, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchseeker pricked his ears with surprise. His gaze didn't leave Longfur and he twisted his head to the side, "What's wrong?" He did not understand why Longfur had exclaimed ow. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) *Longfur goes into labor.* "I-it's nothing." Longfur stammered, pain flashing through her once more. "It's just- ow!" She cried out again, her legs giving out from under her. She landed heavily on her side, yowling in pain.-Longfur Featherstar launched herself at the fox, hissing as she raked her claws against its muzzle. She stood on her back legs and battered its face with a series of blows, aiming for the eyes.-Featherstar. *The fox squealed menacingly as its back legs were knocked out by Stormstrike. It quickly jumped back to its feet only to feel Featherstars claws rip into its muzzle. Now enraged, it kicked Stormstrike in the side, knocking the wind out of him. It then proceded to savagely launch itself at Featherstar full force. It bit down on her scruff, lifting her up in the air before swinging its large head and slamming her against the ground again. The fox forced her to the ground while it repeatedly thrust its long claws into her side and stomach, leaving deep stab wounds.* Featherstar yowled in pain as she was thrown to the ground. As her head stuck, she became dizzy. She screeched in more pain as she felt the fox's claws force themselves into her side and belly, feeling them slide in and out. She thrashed around wildly for a few seconds, desperatelyt trying to escape. Eventually she became too weak, and her thrashing slowed and weakened until it had come to a full stop. She looked down at her wounds only to find blood pouring out, the ground stained with a red puddle. She felt even more dizzy, and tried again to get up, but was quickly knocked back down by the fox. Her eyes slid up, and glazed over, darkness over taking her.-Featherstar Coalfeather flicked her ears in anxiety as she heard the groans of Longfur. She quickly picked up her kits by their scruffs and made her way out of the Nursery. She didn't want her kits to see her painful labor. The black-furred she-cat nervously shuffled her paws, drawing her kits closer to her as she waited. Ripple of MoonClan 00:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Dewkit gave a huge yawn as she awoke, staring at her mother curiously as she heard Longfur's yowls of pain. "Coalfeather, what's going on?" the inquisitive kit asked. ~Dewkit Birchseeker looked at her in dismay, "Stay there." He ran to grab a random stick, handing it over to Longfur, "This is not the best time to give birth." He gritted his teeth as he let out a yowl for help so that whoever was in camp knew, and he ran for his den. He sorted around, looking for feverfew and borage leaves if he still had them. Luckily he had found them but so much he could grab. He ''needed to go out and recollect. He went back outside by Longfur and placed the herbs down, crouching in front of her belly and placing a paw lightly on it, "You have to push. Push with all your might." He began to wonder if this kits were coming early, as he had not noticed her large belly before. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 13:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Longfur yowled in pain as she pushed. She bit down on the stick, feeling it split under her teeth. Every time she pushed another slice of searing pain rushed through her, sending her body into spasms. She pushed again, feeling the first kit slide out. A dark grey tom, with thin black stripes. She felt a small sense of relief before she felt the pain again. Pushing hard again, she felt the second and final kit slide out. A small sandy tan she-cat. She quickly pulled the kits in close to her with her tail, licking them to clean the blood, her motherly instincts kicking in. She lead them to her belly and they quickly latched on, starting to suckle.-Longfur ((You could of waited for me to lick one of the kits up because... Ugh nvm.)) Birchseeker pushed the borage leaves and feverfew to her, "Borage leaves should help you get more milk, and the feverfew is to ease some of the pain you just went through," he glanced at the camp entrance and then back at the kits, "You need to take them in the nursery. This is no place to nurse your kittens, especially with a fox out there." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:41, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Longfur nodded silently, her gaze not moving from her kits. She slowly got up, picking them up after she licked up the herbs. she slowly padded over to the nursey, curling up with her kit olnce more. She stared at them for a long time, then looked back up at Birchseeker. "Thank you." She murmered.-Longfur Birchseeker gave her a nod and sat down in the middle of the clearing, his white tail curled around his paws as he watched the camp entrance. His ears were pricked, listening for any of the cats. He felt anxious, wondering whether they were chasing the fox away, and how many wounds they could have gotten. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 17:33, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Longfur smiled at Birchseeker as he padded away, understanding his worry. "You can always talk to me." She mewed, hoping to get his mind off of the others. "Whenever I feel stressed out or worried, I always like talking to someone, it helps."-Longfur Thicketkit awoke and sat up, he looked around tiredly then looked up at his mother then murmured "What's going on...?" --- Thicketkit "Longfur had her kits, we can go see them." Coalfeather mewed, casting a reassuring glance towards the Nursery. She got to her paws and nudged her kits forward, her tail tip twitched as she began to make way towards the Nursery. The black-she-cat began to purr as she saw Longfur's kits, admiration filling her gaze. Coalfeather sat down in her nest, gesturing for her kits to come. "Longfur, they're beautiful!" She meowed, her ears pricking forward. Ripple of MoonClan 23:35, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Thicketkit trotted over to his mother, he looked at the kits, and wondered aloud "Where did they come from...?" --- Thicketkit Stormstrike tottered, dazed as he had the wind knocked out of him, eventually finding himself falling to the ground. The young warrior gasped for air, panting as he slowly regained himself, shaking his head as he watched Featherstar fall, his eyes round with fear. Was the leader going to lose a life so soon? Animals didn't like pain, and it was practically impossible to kill a fox, so Stormstrike would have to inflict as much pain as possible. Rising to his paws once more, Stormstrike hurled himself at the fox while it was distracted with his leader, and het let his sharp fangs dig into it's tail. The black and white warrior let his paws dig into the ground as he gaze a massive heave, hanging onto the tail with all his might.Silverstar 00:29, April 27, 2015 (UTC) *The fox screeched in pain as Stormstrike tore into its tail. He scuttled around quickly, lashing his tail to free himself of Stormstrike before ripping off into Leafclan territory, yowling and barking as it rushed off.* As life was breathed back into Feaherstar, she coughed herself back to consciousness, her fatal stab wounds fully healing. She slowly stood up, her eyes wide as she watched the fox run off. She stared at Stormstrike, amazed at what he had done. She suddenly remembered something, and swung around wildly. "Where is Falcongaze?" She called to him.-Featherstar Stormstrike let out a triumphant huff as the fox fled, quickly shifting his gaze to his leader as she spoke. Was she alright? Had she lost a life? Then her question rang in her ears: where was the deputy? That was a good question, as Stormstrike gazed around in confusion and worry. "I...I don't know where he is, maybe in a tree or ferns? Are you alright, Featherstar?"Silverstar 01:29, April 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm fine." Featherstar meowed quickly, looking around for Falcongaze. "Just lost a life, not that big of a deal. I have 8 more anyway." She perked her ears up as she notices Falcongaze a few fox-lengths away, his body was limp and seemed lifeless.-Featherstar Dewkit bounced her way to her mother's side and purred. "Wow, I can't wait 'til I get to play with them!" she squeaked. "What are their names?" ~Dewkit "Why don't you ask her?" Coalfeather mewed with an exhausted sigh, turning her head on her paws before she drifted to sleep. The black-furred she-cat's flank rose and fell, and her tail twitched. - Ebonypaw flicked his ear, wadding out of the Apprentice den, stretching his jaws in a wide yawn. Ripple of MoonClan 23:07, April 27, 2015 (UTC) As Falcongaze was swept into unconsciousness, he saw his mother padding toward him, though unknown. ((Lel. I'm doing this Aquila)) She was a dark, dirty brown color with yellow eyes, but the place she walked in was none familiar as StarClan. "Who are you? What is this place?" Before he was answered his mother swept a tail to his muzzle. "Hush now my kit. You have made me proud. Just remember you are not dead yet. This is the place where cats die who don't have any beliefs." She chuckled as the vision flickered. "I guess you must go. You are waking." She started to pad away. "Wait!" Falcongaze called. It was too late and he was jerked to consciousness. Why did she visit me now?~''Falcongaze Featherstar quickly ran over to the small puddle that Falcongaze lay in. "Hurry, Stormstrike! Help me get him out of there. We must return to camp." She quickly grabbed Falcongaze's scruff, and began to heave him out of the puddle.-Featherstar ((White, I will become active once I am done with my 2 page president bio, cover, and 3 element paper I must finish Thursday and next week. Not including my sbac coming soon. I will come back soon.))Falcongaze groaned as his headache came back and a trail of blood appeared dehind him. He felt his ribs shake a little. Were they broken? ''They can't be! If they are, I'll mend. Right? ''~''Falcon''gaze Ebonypaw's jaw dropped open as he saw Falcongaze brought into camp, he ran over to his mentor, his eyes wide in sheer shock. Fearfully blinking at Featherstar, then back to Falcongaze, the apprentice flattened his ears, his lip quivering. "Falcongaze! F-Featherstar... What happened? Is he okay? Can we still train together...?" He burst out, his fur brislting with fear, the tom paced around his leader, casting nervous side-glances at his injured mentor. - Coalfeather peered out from the Nursery, her eyes fuzzy from the sleep. She watched the wounded warriors approach, her eyes filled with shock at their wide and bleeding wounds, Coalfeather turned to Birchseeker, hoping he would help them. Ripple of MoonClan 04:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Before Dewkit could ask, she saw her mother peering outside the nursery. Curious, the small bundle of fur padded over to her side and saw Falcongaze, wounded. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what's the red stuff coming out of him? It's scary!" ((Doing what, Dark?)) ~Dewkit Thicketkit padded over as well, half asleep, when he saw the blood he tilted his head in question. "What's that stuff? It smells weird." --- Thicketkit Featherstar heaved Falcongaze into camp with the (assumed) help of Stormstrike. She padded into the medicine den and placed him down, panting from the journey. She looked at him, hearing his groans had made her curious of what had happened to him exactly, but also made her cringe at the thought of major injury. She looked down as his pelt, which was soaked from the puddle and clung to his skin. She could see small bumps from under his pelt, wondering what they could be. As she padded out of the den she looked apologetically at Ebonypaw. "I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll be training you anymore. We will have to wait to see what Birchseeker has to say, but I think we will have to assign a new mentor to you." She looked on sadly at Stormstrike, then at the sky, the blistering sun beating down on them. ''I shouldn't have called for the attack with just the three of us! I should have waited. Now Falcongaze is badly injured and it's my fault.-Featherstar Coalfeather nervously flanced back at her kits, her whiskers twitched. "It's called blood, that red liquid is all over in your body. It comes out through wounds. When you're in a battle, you'll most likely get wounds." She gestured her tail towards Falcongaze, her paws uncomfortably kneading the ground. "See, your clanmates fought off that fox, and it hurt them." Coalfeather didn't want to scare her kits so she decided to change the subject. "I'm running out of milk, so this means you'll be switching to mouse." She meowed cheerfully, stumbling to her feet. - Ebonypaw nodded, his eyes filled with dismay. He turned, leaving his injured mentor to get tended to. The white-furred apprentice sat out the apprentice den, thinking hard about his future mentor. Ripple of MoonClan 22:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ((White,you can either make a substitute deputy for now or I will ask someone to roleplay for me... And also, I am 10 turning to 11 in May.))~Darkshine903'' 23:42, April 28, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Oooh!!!! Light bulb! I can be unconscious until I come back? I can only come on every few hours.... I still have my 2 page bio coming due on Thurs.....))~Darkshine903'' 23:49, April 28, 2015 (UTC)'' (I could roleplay for you, that is if you and or White don't mind.) Flamestar22 00:02, April 29, 2015 (UTC) (WTF you're ten?! What are you doing on a social media roleplay site you should be out playing with your friends or something! My plan was to just say you had broken ribs and I was going to appoint Storm as substitute deputy until you returned in which case your character would be healed. There is no logical way for you to be unconscious for a while without your character dying because cats don't have the means of feeding you without you swallowing it yourself.)Whitestar 00:32, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ((Yes, I am White. And your right, There is no possible way.))''~Darkshine903 00:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC) (Dark, you shouldn't give your age out on the internet.. White, its Darks choice to resign her character..) Flamestar22 00:54, April 29, 2015 (UTC)